


Missing Bandana

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Silly, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lows a guy will stoop to in order to get someone to bend over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Bandana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Nerve has a nice ass. It’s firm and has a good shape, just right for grabbing with both hands. Of course anyone who tried that better know a dentist. But it doesn’t stop Blitz from finding creative ways of getting the other man to bend over, a lot and often.

Blitz knows Nerve suspects something to be amidst, but he still can’t help himself. At least this time Nerve can’t say it’s Blitz’s doing why he’s waving those delicious buns in the air. As long as he doesn’t find out that his precious blue bandanna is behind Blitz’s back and not under the couch.

“Are you sure it’s under here, Blitz?”  
“I’m pretty sure,” he fibs. “That was the last place you were with it on, right?”  
“Damn, we need to clean under here sometimes. There’s so much trash and dust I can’t make out anything!”  
“You may as well clean while you’re at it.” Blitz kicks the trashcan over to Nerve and continues watching.

Taka walks by, noticing the bandana in his shorter friend’s hands and the crawling Nerve just ahead. He pauses and stands beside Blitz in the doorway to whisper in the bluenet’s ear. “You realize this is really low...” Blitz gives him a sideways glance.  
“I don’t hear you complaining.” Taka blushes and shuts up. He may as well enjoy the show while it lasts too.

Blitz tucks the bandana into his pocket. He’ll casually kick it under the couch in a bit. Maybe in an hour. The underside really does need cleaning.  
Maybe two hours.  
Yeah, two hours. That really is a sweet ass.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
